Savoir dire au revoir
by Selket.Morgwen
Summary: Depuis combien de temps est-il partit ?


Dix-huit heures. Elle s'agrippe au rebord de la lucarne du salon pour mieux voire au-dehors. Hors de l'appartement le jour décline, tandis que dans la rue les lampadaires commencent à s'allumer. Mais ici, dans ce salon surchauffé, la lumière d'une ampoule nue pendue au plafond éclaire comme en plein jour la pièce. Ce n'est qu'un soir comme un autre, la tête contre la fenêtre elle observe les passants déambuler sur les trottoirs tout en l'attendant. Dans sa tête, raisonne toujours la même interrogation, tu vas bientôt rentrer dis ?

Dix-neuf heures. Heureuse, angoissée, elle attend son retour comme chaque soir, il ne devrait pas tarder. Des fois, souvent, elle se fatigue de cette attente, aujourd'hui est un de ces jours, mais elle ne peut se résoudre à abandonner sa lucarne. Ne pas le guetter lui parait inconcevable, elle en est incapable. Bleuis par le froid du verre ses mains la font souffrir tout autant que ses articulations roides. Deux heures, ça fait déjà deux heures qu'il aurait dû rentrer.

Vingt-heure. Il n'est toujours pas rentré. Pour s'occuper l'esprit, elle range l'appartement d'un coup de baguette. Le repas est en train de cuire. Son estomac la tenaille alors que la pièce se remplie de l'odeur des pommes de terre frites. Et pourtant, elle reste là son front contre la vitre froide à attendre.

Vingt-deux heures. Elle attend. Elle ne sait plus vraiment pourquoi elle reste là à regarder le ballet des voitures dans la rue. Les heures passent et elle est toujours là contre la fenêtre. La table est mise, l'appartement rangé, tout est prêt, il ne manque plus que lui.

Vingt-trois heure. Au fond d'elle, elle sait déjà que ce soir, il ne rentrera pas. Il a déjà fini son travail depuis plus de six heures. Mais alors que l'horloge égrène les minutes dans un silence religieux elle ne peut s'empêcher d'espérer.

Minuit. Elle n'a plus faim et heureusement, car elle a laissé le repas brûler à force de tourner en rond. Elle ne regarde même plus par la fenêtre elle s'est affalée sur le canapé et contemple le plafond en se triturant les doigts. Elle ne sait pas quoi faire.

Une heure. Son mascara à couler le long de ses joues laissant des marques noires sur son visage cerné. Depuis combien de temps n'a-t-elle pas dormi ? Elle est épuisée, elle aimerait dormir. Mais si elle ferme les yeux, elle ne voit que lui, lui et ses grands yeux noirs. Et ça lui fait mal tellement mal qu'elle préfère compter les lézardes au plafond.

Deux heures. Ça la bouffe de savoir qu'il est sans doute encore là-bas. Là-bas, dans ce pub miteux avec Gemma Farley. Elle aimerait qu'il la tienne dans ses bras comme avant. Mais c'est elle qui est maintenant contre son torse. Avec douleur, elle retourne à la lucarne voir si par hasard elle ne les apercevrait pas dans la rue en contrebas.

Trois heures. Elle s'extirpe afin de la fenêtre à quoi bon regarder les lampadaires ? Une fois dans sa douche, elle envisage encore une fois de s'étouffer avec l'eau qui ruisselle sur son visage. Mais la force lui manque, comme à chaque fois. Alors, elle laisse ses larmes couler en même temps que l'eau lave les traces de ses pleurs.

Quatre heures. Il n'est toujours pas rentré. À quoi bon l'attendre plus longtemps ? Il ne rentrera pas ce soir. Épuisée, elle se décide enfin à se glisser dans son lit. Et c'est seule qu'elle s'endort, encore une fois.

Cinq heures. Elle se réveille en sursaut. Trois fois en une heures, c'est moins que la nuit dernière. Mais c'est déjà trop. Ce n'est pas cette nuit qu'elle dormiras. Péniblement, elle se recale dans son lit en faisant attention à ne pas regarder l'oreiller solitaire à sa gauche.

Six heures. La porte vient de claquer. Il vient de rentrer. Ivre, comme d'habitude. Hébété, abruti, il s'endort sur le canapé dans la pièce d'à côté. Elle n'esquisse même pas un geste, même pas un mot à son encontre. Elle est trop fatiguée pour ça. Elle se retourne et se rendort dans le silence pesant de leur appartement.

Sept heures. Elle quitte l'appartement sans lui avoir adressé un mot. Il dort, elle part travailler. Leur vie n'est plus qu'un chassé-croisé. Depuis combien de temps cela dure ? Elle ne sait pas vraiment, ça fait longtemps, trop longtemps pour qu'elle tienne le décompte. Depuis quant à t'il trouvé opportun de soigner les cicatrices de la guerre dans l'alcool et le bras de Gemma. Dix-sept heures. Comme d'habitude, elle rentre et s'apprête à recommencer sa lente attente. Mais ce soir alors qu'elle pousse la porte elle se rend compte que ce soir ce n'est pas l'attente à la lucarne qui l'empêchera de dormir.

Depuis combien de temps est-il partit ?

Un jour. Ça fait un jour qu'il n'est plus là. La veille, elle est rentrée dans leur appartement de pré au lard exténuer et alors qu'elle s'apprêtait à se remettre à son poste de guet elle s'est rendue compte qu'il avait pris ses affaires. Ce jour-là Blaise avait préféré partir. Il est allé rejoindre Gemma et les vapeurs des verres d'alcool qu'il descend avec tant de facilité.

Trois jours. Elle a épuisé ses larmes. Ne pouvant plus pleurer, elle se contente de hanter son appartement sans savoir quoi faire de son âme en peine. Incapable de se rendre au travail, elle était resté chez elle, chez eux à se morfondre.

Une semaine. Ça fait une semaine qu'elle ne sort plus. Qu'elle ne fait plus rien hormis se trainer de son lit à sa salle de bain, de sa salle de bain au lit. Parfois, elle fait un léger détour par la cuisine pour manger quelque chose. Mais bien souvent elle en est incapable, chaque bouchée lui laisse dans la bouche un goût plus amer que la précédente.

Huit jours. Affolé de savoir qu'elle n'est pas venue travailler depuis une semaine Théodore a détruit sa porte. Il la trouva affaiblit, rongée par l'absence de celui qui a été son unique amour. Il la prit dans ses bras, de la suite elle ne s'en souvient plus.

Un mois. Les jours passent avec une lenteur affolante. Elle n'est plus que l'ombre d'elle-même. Incapable de rester seule dans leur appartement, elle habite dorénavant avec Théodore. Elle sent son regard peser sur elle, elle voit la lueur d'inquiétude qui danse dans ses prunelles, elle voudrait la faire taire, mais elle en est incapable. Chaque jour elle s'abime un peu plus dans son chagrin.

Trois mois. Il est toujours avec elle. Ses missives sont laissées lettres mortes. Sans doute, les a-t-il jetées sans prendre la peine de les ouvrir. Elle est épuisée, épuisée de l'attendre. Chaque fois qu'elle ferme les yeux elle voit son visage danser devant ses paupières closes et ça lui fait mal, mal à en crever. Pourtant, elle ne peut s'empêcher de souvent laisser ses yeux papillonner afin de le revoir fugacement. Juste un petit, une fraction de seconde pour contempler son visage si beau. Une seconde pas plus, sinon c'est le visage de Gemma qui vient se sur imprimer sur celui de Blaise.

Six mois. Elle ne sait plus quoi faire. Elle se contente de vivre. Respirer, et on se lève du lit. Manger et on retient ses larmes. Avancer, un pas après l'autre. Elle ne sait plus rien faire sans lui. Elle avait été son pilier pendant si longtemps. Cela faisait tant d'années qu'elle vivait pour lui. Dans son désir de le sauver de l'abîme dans lequel il s'était jeté elle s'était oublié. Elle avait cru un moment qu'il pourrait s'en sortir. Qu'il arriverait à combattre son alcoolisme et ses souvenirs de la guerre. Mais Gemma Farley était arrivée. Elle l'avait entraînée dans sa chute. Dans ses bras, il avait trouvé une compagne de beuverie et une âme aussi tourmentée que la sienne.

Un an. Il est parti. Cette fois-ci, il ne rentrera plus. Il avait quitté le pays. Tout à son désespoir elle avait écrit une lettre, la dernière qu'elle avait confié à Théo pour qu'il la lui remette lorsqu'il irait lui dire au revoir à l'aéroport. Lorsqu'il était rentré le visage fermé, elle s'était évanouie de douleur. Elle n'avait jamais cessé de croire à son retour. Il lui reviendrait, elle le savait. Mais là alors que Théodore était rentré seul elle avait compris que c'est fini.

Un an et deux mois. Elle se meurt. Elle le sait. Folle de chagrin, elle hante à nouveau les couloirs du manoir Nott en chuchotant le nom de Blaise. Incapable de s'alimenter, elle s'affaiblit de jour en jour. Ses membres n'arrivant plus à porter sa carcasse pourtant si maigre, c'est à fauteuil qu'elle déambule d'un air hagard d'une pièce à l'autre à la recherche de celui qui hante encore ses prunelles.

Un an et trois mois. Alitée, elle attend. Elle attend toujours qu'il lui revienne. Elle sait au fond d'elle que c'est la mort qui franchira sans doute le seuil de sa porte avant lui. Mais elle est incapable de vivre sans lui. Elle s'en était cru capable, il y a de cela plus d'un an. Mais elle n'est pas aussi forte que ses amis et sa sœur le pensait. Ils se sont tous leurrés et elle la première.  
Alors que la porte s'ouvre elle ferme les yeux pour ne pas voir sa mort en face. Elle sent une main chaude prendre délicatement sa main osseuse. Refusant obstinément d'ouvrir ses yeux, elle respire calmement.

\- Daphné, c'est moi. Je suis de retour, je suis désolé d'être parti mon amour.


End file.
